landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)
| color=Reddish-brown Grey Olive green| eye color=Green (Grey) Blue (Orange) Orange (Green)| species=''Tyrannosaurus| food=Meat| start= | end= (Gray Sharptooth makes possible cameo) | voice actor=Frank Welker Danny Mann | status = Alive}} A '''trio' of Sharpteeth (Tyrannosaurus) appears in as the main antagonists. One Sharptooth is gray in color, the second is orange-brown in color, and the third is green in color. The Orange-Brown Sharptooth and the Gray Sharptooth possibly make a second appearance in and , respectively. History The first of the Sharpteeth to appear in the film is the Gray Sharptooth, who first appears a little over half an hour into the film when Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are looking for Littlefoot. After traveling through a swamp and escaping a large Belly Dragger, the children are tired, and don't notice the sleeping carnivore next to them. Petrie runs into his snout and immediately falls to sleep; the others curl up next to the Sharptooth's body, thinking it's a boulder. Later, Cera tries to get the others to get up so they can keep moving. She hears snoring and gets Spike to wake up. Cera still hears snoring and thinks Spike has fallen asleep again, but quickly realizes it's not him. The children see that what they thought was a boulder is a Sharptooth, and in her shock Cera screams, waking him up. The dinosaur growls and roars at them and then gives chase. While running through the jungle the children turn around a rock wall and into a small cave; when the Sharptooth comes around the bend he looks around, roars, and continues walking along. When an elderly Longneck named Pat talks to the children, he mentions Sharpteeth being big but dumb, and that they fooled the carnivore good. Later, about an hour into the film, after Petrie finds Littlefoot (who is with Shorty), they see an orange-brown Sharptooth appear behind a rock and run towards them, who is revealed to be chasing Cera, Ducky and Spike. While he chases the six children, he is intercepted by Pat and hits a tree, causing it to crash down on him. He pushes the tree off himself but is immediately whipped in the face by Pat, who slips and falls down from the force of it, due to his burnt foot. The Sharptooth then goes towards Pat who can't get up due to his burnt foot, but slips on some incoming rocks knocked down the hill by Shorty. Meanwhile, Littlefoot's father Bron wakes up, wondering where Littlefoot is. He hears the Orange-Brown Sharptooth's roars, and heads to the outside of the crater. The other children roll more rocks at him and run over to save Pat, but the Sharptooth gets up faster and rams into Pat knocking him down again. As he approaches Pat once again, Bron distracts the Sharptooth by rolling a large rock down the hill and calling it a coward. The sharptooth turns and they both charge at each other. Meanwhile, Pat makes it to his feet, albeit in pain. Before they meet, Bron turns and slides down the hill, whipping the Sharptooth's leg with his tail to make him trip. The carnivore immediately gets up and bites Bron's leg, but is hit in the face by Pat's tail. While focusing on Pat he is kicked in the face by Bron causing him to roll downhill, and is knocked unconscious. As the Leaf Eaters think they're safe, a green Sharptooth appears and runs around the crater towards Bron. The Gray Sharptooth from earlier appears as well, near Littlefoot and Cera. Just then, the Orange-Brown Sharptooth wakes up and roars, telling his fellow pack members to fight the Leaf Eaters. The Green Sharptooth then focuses its attention on Bron and drives him further down the hill towards the recovering Orange-Brown Sharptooth. Littlefoot sees his father's situation and runs down to help him. The Sharptooth diverts its attention to Littlefoot, but before it can attack the young Longneck, Littlefoot's grandfather slams into it. The carnivore shakes her head and proceeds toward Grandpa Longneck. Meanwhile, Littlefoot's grandmother runs down the hill to help her husband. While the other Sharpteeth are fighting, the Orange-Brown Sharptooth finally recovers from rolling down the hill and charges at Bron, fighting him again; Littlefoot comes to help his father but Bron says he can handle the Sharptooth. Meanwhile, just as the Green Sharptooth corners Grandpa Longneck against a steep ledge, Grandma Longneck charges into it from behind; Grandpa Longneck lowers his neck and the Sharptooth tumbles down the ledge into the trees below. With one sharptooth down, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Shorty run over to help Cera and Pat fight the Gray Sharptooth. Pat whips the gray Sharptooth's face multiple times with his tail, while Cera tries to escape getting hurt. The carnivore shakes his head off and roars before pushing into Pat's side and knocking him over. Cera charges at the Sharptooth's foot causing him to get off-balance, while Shorty runs underneath his other foot and pushes against it causing him to fall backwards and roll down the hill. Meanwhile, the Orange-Brown Sharptooth continues to try to bite Bron, but the gray sharptooth's body slams into him, knocking them both down to the bottom of the hill. The two get up as the eclipse starts, and the full pack attempt to follow Bron, but stop to watch the eclipse. During the eclipse, they roar and snarl at it. They are scared off near the end of the eclipse. Their whereabouts remain unknown. Trivia *When the various Longnecks of the crater are looking down at the battlefield, the Gray Sharptooth is colored incorrectly as the same color as the Orange-Brown Sharptooth, and the Orange-Brown Sharptooth is colored as the Green Sharptooth, while the actual Green Sharptooth keeps its coloring, making two green Sharpteeth appear. **Also, in a short scene where the Green Sharptooth drives Bron further down the hill towards the Orange-Brown Sharptooth, she is colored the same color as the orange-brown Sharptooth while the Orange-Brown Sharptooth has her coloring. These are all likely major mistakes on the animator's part. *The Orange-Brown Sharptooth seems to appear in the opening narration of the movie. When the narrator says "they fought", a Longneck is shown fighting a sharptooth that looks exactly the same as the Orange-Brown Sharptooth. *A Sharptooth of the same coloring and eye color of the Orange-Brown Sharptooth appears at the beginning of , chasing a massive group of Fast Biters, and may be the same individual. **A sharptooth of similar coloring and the same eye color of the Gray Sharptooth also appears at the beginning of , fighting a Stegosaurus, and may also be the same individual as well. *It is possible that the Sharptooth in the swamp may be a different individual than the one in the final battle later on, but it is likely the same one as the creators would probably not put two separate sharpteeth with the same coloring in the same movie. *This is the only trio of tyrannosaurs in the entire franchise. *The Green Sharptooth's sounds are higher pitched, which might imply that the carnivore is a female. *These sharpteeth were formerly thought to be Daspletosaurus, but there was no evidence of this, so the idea was dropped. *They are the last antagonists in the films that are Tyrannosaurus. After the tenth film, Universal decided to use a wider variety of theropods for the next few films, such as Utahraptor and Baryonyx. *The Orange-Brown Sharptooth is the only sharptooth that Bron has fought in the franchise so far. *The theme that plays when these sharpteeth attack is not available in the movie's soundtrack, and cannot be found online. It was available on the YouTube channel TwinSanityUniverse in 2012, titled "Rescue Sequence", but was taken down as the channel was suspended for copyright (not Land Before Time related). **The first 20 seconds or so of the theme plays during the Threehorn Peak eruption in , however. Memorable quotes Gallery Main article: Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)/Gallery LBT Daspletosaurus-2-.jpg|The Orange-Brown Sharptooth LBT Daspletosaurus-1-.jpg|The Cool-Gray Sharptooth LBT Daspletosaurus-3-.jpg|The Metallic-Khaki Sharptooth 306fe8179c49a42a795957170f5f37d0.jpg|The gray Sharptooth snarls at the kids vlcsnap-2017-02-14-23h59m24s823.png 105682b17b2a398ab31d90aa6c9e1be7.jpg|Gray Sharptooth chasing the kids Albertosaurus.png|Orange-Brown Tyrannosaurus. 1pvjxn.gif|Orange-Brown Sharptooth first appears. land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Orange-Brown Sharptooth rams Pat to the ground. Orange-Brown Sharptooth vs Bron.jpg|The sharptooth charges at Bron Orange Brown Sharptooth knocked out.jpg|The Orange-Brown Sharptooth unconscious at the bottom of the hill 98b3f809596542ba6be92c27c649b1df.jpg|Green Sharptooth appears behind Pat LBT Albertosaurus arctunguis.png|Green Tyrannosaurus. Orange Brown Sharptooth charges.jpg|The Orange-Brown Sharptooth charges at Bron and fights him again land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7760.jpg|Grandma hits into the Green Sharptooth Green Sharptooth defeated.jpg|The Green Sharptooth crashes into the trees below Image (1).png|Pat slapping the Sharptooth LBT Albertosaurus sarcophagus.png|Cool Gray Tyrannosaurus. land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg|Cool Gray Sharptooth roaring Shorty and Sharptooth.jpg|Shorty under the Sharptooth's foot Grey Sharptooth rolls downhill 2.jpg|The sharptooth rolls down the hill Orange-Brown and Grey Sharptooth collide.jpg|Gray Sharptooth collides with Orange-Brown Sharptooth The Land Before Time X - The Great Longneck Migration.avi snapshot 01.09.43 -2015.12.16 20.45.23-.jpg|The pack's defeat LBT XIII Orange-Brown Sharptooth.jpg|The Sharptooth from the beginning of XIII, who is thought to be the Orange-Brown Sharptooth LBT gorgosaurus.png|Another shot of said Sharptooth LBT XIV Tyrannosaurus.jpg|The Sharptooth from the beginning of XIV, who is thought to be the Gray Sharptooth LBT XIV Tyrannosaurus 2.jpg|Another shot of said Sharptooth, fighting a Stegosaurus References Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Male Characters Category:Twofooters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Gray Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Characters with Green eyes Category:Trios